Los sentimientos de Sheena
by Roido
Summary: Fic basado en skits del juego Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World. En especial en el skit Sheena's Feelings
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World. Antes había escrito otro llamado "Motivos" con otra cuenta de usuario. Fic por cierto que dejé inconcluso. Ahora usaré solo esta cuenta.

En inglés hay muchos fics sobre Sheena y Lloyd, pero en español ,sólo está el que escribí yo, y este segundo que escribo. ¿A nadie le gusta esa adorable pareja?

Está basado en unos skits del juego. Si no lo han jugado, en cierta página de videos que empieza con "Y" podrán ver el juego completo o los puros skits.

Disclaimer : Todos los derechos reservados por Namco.

* * *

**Sheena's Feelings**

Sheena caminaba a través del ducto de ventilación. Cuando buscaba a Regal descubrió para su sorpresa encerrada a Marta en la habitación y buscaba la manera de entrar sigilosamente a ese cuarto.

Sin cerciorarse primero, entró al primer cuarto que encontró.

Sheena se sorprendió al encontrar a Emil, Colette y Zelos dentro de la habitación. Tanto Sheena como ellos se asombraron de verse.

-¡Sheena!- exclamó emocionado Emil.

-¡Oh, Bubbies! ¡Se encuentran bien!-Dijo emocionado Zelos al ver los proporcionados pechos de la invocadora.

Sheena se acercó a Zelos, completamente furiosa y, sin advertirle le dio un puñetazo.

-¡Te golpearé!- le advirtió ella al elegido.

-Debiste de habérmelo dicho, antes de golpearme ¿sabes?- se quejaba el elegido mientras se tocaba su delicada barbilla.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? - les preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, verás…- Colette le iba a explicar la larga historia que minutos atrás le contó a Emil.

-Espera, Espera- la interrumpió Sheena-Puedes contarme después. Me alegro de encontrarlos, así podrán ayudarme a rescatar a Marta.

-¿Marta está aquí? – le preguntó Emil.

-Sip. Estaba buscando a Regal y terminé encontrando a Marta. Me tomó por sorpresa , porque yo pensaba que se encontraba lejos de Altamira. Ella se encuentra encerrada en esta misma habitación, pero en otra sección

Sheena les señaló el ducto de ventilación por el que minutos atrás ingresó - ¡Síganme! – Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ellos, volvió a subir por donde llegó.

-¡Cielos! ¿De verdad espera que saltemos ahí?- se quejaba Zelos.

-¡Yo te llevaré!-le dijo Colette. La elegida sacó sus alas, se acercó al elegido y lo cargó fácilmente.

Sin esperar a Emil , Colette se retiró llevando consigo a Zelos.

-Típico de Colette – dijo algo decepcionado el rubio.

-No pareces desconcertado- le dijo curioso Tenebrae mirándolo a sus ojos.

-Si. Bueno, un poco.

Tal y como Sheena se los dijo, Marta se encontraba en la habitación. Cuando la encontraron, su padre discutía con ella sobre los Cores. Marta no podía reconocer a él monstruo en que se había convertido su papá.

Encontraron la habitación y sin llamar mucho la atención la rescataron sin ningún problema.

Marta estaba muy felíz de que sus amigos la hubieran rescatado, en especial su adorado Emil.

-Disculpen- les llamo Emil a los elegidos .- Lloyd ,¿no les mencionó para que quiere los cores?

-Nop- le contestó Zelos .- Él ha de tener sus razones para no compartirlas.

- Lloyd nos dijo que Regal se encontraba capturado en este edificio- dijo Colette -. Y él nos preguntó si podíamos venir y así fue como terminamos en este lugar.

-No comprendo para que necesita los núcleos- Marta preguntaba en voz alta

-No te preocupes por eso- se apresuró en responderle Colette.- Si nos encontramos con Lloyd, dudo que intente quitarte los núcleos. Él también vino a salvar a Regal.

Sheena se paralizó cuando escuchó el nombre de Lloyd.

_-¿Lloyd está aquí? _– su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente -. _Debo preguntarles a Colette y Zelos…_

Zelos era el más cercano . Sheena se acercó a preguntarle, pero Zelos estaba ocupado platicando con Marta.

-¡Querida Marta! Estoy tan felíz de verta sana y a salvo.

-Si te perdiéramos, estoy seguro de que el mundo no sería lo mismo sin tu presencia.

-Eso es algo exagerado- decía algo nerviosa por los cumplidos del elegido.

-No, mi dulce Marta. Es que aun no comprendes el enorme valor que tienes- la corregía el atractivo elegido.

- Eres más hermosa que una flor . Tu chispa es más brillante que la de un diamante.- sus ojos brillaban mientras la halagaba.

Sheena escuchaba la conversación de Zelos, y no pudo evitar, sentirse cansada de escucharlo ligar con toda chica que se le cruzara por el camino.

_¡No puedo creerlo! __¿Zelos coqueteando con Marta? ¿Está tan desesperado por llamar la atención?_

Sin pensarlo , decidió participar en la conversación.

-Perdónalo Marta- decía Sheena mientras se acercaba hacia Marta- Parece que, finalmente se le cayeron todos los tornillos.

_¡No pude evitar decirlo! Si tan sólo Zelos no dijera tantas incoherencias…_

-¿Hablaba contigo Sheena? –le reclamó molestó Zelos, por entrometerse en su plática con Marta. - Tú lo único que tienes de bueno son tus pechos.- le decía burlonamente mientras le miraba sus únicos atributos.

Martha escuchaba asustada la conversación. Sin imaginarse las consecuencias que podrían derivar de el comentario de Zelos.

_¡Estúpido Zelos! ¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme!_

-¡Te golpearé! – le advirtió furiosa. Sheena se acercó y en lugar de golpearlo le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

-¡Auch! –se quejaba el elegido-. ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue una patada! Checa tus palabras…- decía aturdido por el dolor.

Sheena mejor se alejó de donde estaba, no quería escuchar más la irritante voz de ese cretino. Para su mala suerte, no pudo preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber.

_Debí preguntarle a Colette antes que a él._

Esperó unos minutos a que se le pasara el enojo. Después de que su ira cesó, se acercó a Colette que estaba platicando con Marta y Emil.

Al verla acercarse. Zelos empezó a hablar. A Sheena le pareció que el elegido lo hacía a propósito.

-Hombre, ¿Qué pasa con este edificio?. Parece más una fortaleza que un edificio.- se quejaba, mientras caminaba cojeando , por la molestia de la patada que había recibido. ¿De verdad Lezareno necesita tanta seguridad?

-Estoy segura de que Regal nunca haría algo peligroso- le respondió Colette – Apuesto que lo sea que hagan aquí es muy divertido – dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? . La seguridad en este lugar es demasiado extrema- le preguntaba confundido.

-¡Ya sé! Deben estar entrenando espías – dijo muy emocionada la rubia elegida.

¿Espías? – preguntó sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Sí. Eso debe ser- respondió igual de emocionada.

-Estoy segura ,de que entrenan espías que se esconden en cajas de cartón, y roban información secreta de las compañías rivales.

-¿Por qué cajas de cartón? – preguntó curiosa Marta.

_¿Espías? Lo dudo… _

-Espera Colette – la llamó Sheena - ¿Entonces Regal sería unnefasto dueño de una empresa corporativa?

-Tienes razón- reconoció Colette- Entonces son un ejército de espías, que salvan al mundo de las malas compañías.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos del ejército de espías- dijo Emil . Él al igual que Sheena, Marta y Zelos ,sabían que Colette no reconocería fácilmente que era un simple edificio con seguridad extrema.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los cinco guardaron silencio mientras buscaban a Regal.

Zelos iba al frente del grupo, detrás de él lo seguían Emil y Marta que platicaban en voz baja , y Colette iba detrás de ellos, buscando al parecer a un aprendiz de espía.

Sheena no quería que nuevamente Zelos hablara así que bajó la velocidad y se acercó a Colette.

_Es mi oportunidad de preguntarle_

Colette le sonrió al verla. Sheena y Colette se habían convertido en grandes amigas desde su viaje de la Regeneración.

-Colette- le llamó en voz baja sin mirarla a los ojos - ¿Dices que te encontraste a _Lloyd_? – preguntó nerviosa, remarcando su nerviosismo al nombrar al espadachín de doble espada.

-Sí- le respondió alegremente.

Este gesto hizo que Sheena se sintiera triste, porque ella no tuvo la oportunidad de poder platicar a solas con Lloyd en todo lo que llevaba acompañando a Emil y a Marta.

Emil y Marta que iban un poco delante de ellas, podían escuchar claramente su conversación.

¿Él te dijo algo? – preguntó Sheena mientras su tono pasaba de uno nervioso a uno triste. Sin ocultarlo.

A Emil y a Marta les pareció extraño el cambio de actitud de Sheena. Desde que la conocieron, nunca la habían escuchado hablar de esa manera.

-Hum- Colette cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar la conversación que tuvo con su amigo y de repente los abrió con un brillo reflejado en sus ojos.- Me preguntó si te encontrabas bien.

El corazón de Sheena se detuvo de repente y volvió a latir con el doble de fuerza al escuchar a su amiga.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada , mientras se ponía su mano en su pecho .- Pe…Pero… por qué… él?... – preguntó nerviosa sin terminar de completar la pregunta.

-Bueno, te caíste en ese enorme hoyo en la guarida de la Vanguardia y él quería saber que te encontrabas bien- le explicaba Colette.- Pueda que Lloyd haya cambiado, pero aún se preocupa por sus mejores amigos- finalizó la elegida.

Sheena se rió nerviosamente. Sentía como el calor se subía a sus mejillas.

-Bueno… Estoy hecha de un material resistente. No hay razón para preocuparse por mi – decía mientras sentía como su calor se pasaba de sus mejillas a su cabeza.

Emil y Marta vieron como sus mejillas se encendieron y como rió nerviosamente mientras se alejaba para esconder su sonrojo.

Marta tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Espera… ¿A Sheena le _gusta_ Lloyd?- preguntó incrédula Marta. El saber que a Sheena le gustaba Lloyd fue una gran descubrimiento para ella.

Emil suspiró profundamente.

-Creo que es muy obvio- respondió Emil sin sorpresa en su voz. Él no era muy hábil para reconocer pistas en cuanto a sentimientos. Pero con la reacción de Sheena, es obvio que ella siente algo por él.

Emil se sintió culpable. Él no sabía que Sheena sentía algo por Lloyd. Todo ese tiempo que estuvieron viajando juntos , ella no saltó en defensa de Lloyd, como Marta lo hubiera hecho por él.

No sabía si Sheena no defendió a Lloyd, porque ella desconfiaba de la inocencia del espadachín o porque le tenía el suficiente respeto a él como para intentar convencerlo de que Lloyd no era culpable.

Antes de que Marta enfrentara a su padre. Se reunieron con los demás integrantes que faltaban y que se encontraban también en el edifcio: Raine, Genis y Presea.

Caminaban rumbo a la habitación del Presidente. Marta sabía que nada malo podría suceder.

-Emil-Marta le habló al oído.

-¿Si?- preguntó algo nervioso por la cercanía de Marta.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿Hacer algo?- le preguntó sin comprender.

-Sí. Tenemos que planear algo para Sheena y Lloyd- le dijo emocionada.

Emil asintió con la cabeza. Mientras veía como Marta se alejaba de su lado y se acercaba a Sheena y Colette que conversaban con Raine.

Él sabía que una vez que Marta tenía una idea en mente, era muy difícil que desistiera de llevarla a cabo. Después de todo, así fue como se ganó su corazón.

Lo que Emil se preguntaba en ese momento, en que miraba a las chicas, era que no entendía a las mujeres.

Bueno este es un fic que espero continuar, porque bueno siempre quise escribir uno basándome en ese skit de Sheena´s Feelings.

Soy muy fan de esa pareja, no tengo nada en contra de Colette, también me agrada, en especial la Colette de los OVAs.

Pero sin duda prefiero a Sheena y Lloyd juntos.

Bueno espero les haya gustado.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews ya sea para comentar que les gustó y que les desagradó.

Bueno Saludos!

Y a esperar por la nueva OVA que sale este 20 de Junio… en Japón claro.

bYe!


	2. Visitas

Segundo Capítulo : Visitas

* * *

Habian pasado cuatro meses desde que Emil llegó a Palmacosta. Marta era la mujer mas afortunada al tener a su amado a su lado. Pero para su mala suerte, Emil no vivía con ella.

Emil vivía en Luin, con sus tíos Alba y Flora y regularmente acompañaba a Marta a la prisión de máxima seguridad donde se encontraba su padre.

Brute había sido juzgado severamente por sus delitos y fue condenado a pasar 10 años en prisión.

Sin embargo, Marta esperaba que le rebajaran la condena a su padre, al decirles a las autoridades que su padre había sido controlado bajo la influencia de los cores.

Pero.. era demasiado pronto para esperar algo así. Su padre no era el único juzgado en ese momento. Lloyd Irving también recibió su dotación de reclamos.

Los ciudadanos esperaban se le condenara por ser el causante de la Purga Sangrienta en Palmacosta y de asesinar a cientos de civiles.

Gracias a sus estatus de elegidos ,Colette y Zelos , los únicos con voces en ambos mundos, poco a poco divulgaron información sobre el verdadero causante de atroces crímenes : _**Decus **_un tipo de cuidado. _Capaz de disfrazarse de cualquier persona_.

Al ser Lloyd un héroe de la regeneración, quién mejor que él para dividir a las personas.

Pero Decus había fallecido y no podían procesarlo por sus crímenes. Quizás, el peor pecado de Decus, fue el enamorarse de Alice , la chica sádica y controladora a la que no le importaba lo que les pasara a los demás, mientras ella consiguiera lo que deseaba.

Marta y Emil ,seguían en contacto con sus amigos, los Héroes de la Regeneración.

Al que veían más seguido era a Genis, ya que estudiaba en la escuela de Palmacosta y regularmente pasaba a visitarlos o ellos lo visitaban después de clases. A veces lo acompañaba un amigo de su clase, otras veces iba con Raine.

Era Viernes y Marta esperaba que ese fin de semana, Emil la invitara a una cena romántica. Los fines de semana Emil la acompañaba a visitar a su padre, pero en la visita pasada, Marta se sorprendió de lo que su padre le dijo.

Marta como todos los sábados, había visitado a su padre en la mañana. Emil a veces entraba a saludar a Brute, pero la mayoría de las veces , él esperaba a Marta en la sala de estar, para darles espacio a padre e hija de platicar.

-Hija me da mucho gusto el que vengas a visitarme- le decía su padre mientras ella le enseñaba , la pulsera que Emil le había regalado- Sólo espero que el otro sábado no vengas a la prisión.

La sonrisa de Marta se desvaneció completamente.

-No lo malinterpretes Marta-se apresuró a decir su padre al ver el rostro triste de su hija.

-Es que…- Brute levantó la vista y miró hacia fuera, bajó nuevamente su mirada y viendo fijamente a su hija le dijo- Prefiero que salgas con ese chico a que vengas a aburrirte a aquí.

A Marta no le agradó para nada el comentario de su padre y no vaciló en quejarse.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme semejante cosa?- le reclamó visiblemente molesta.

-Hija- la llamó su padre mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de su única hija- Sé que te gusta mucho ese chico- Marta se ruborizó al escuchar a su padre. No es como si le diera vergüenza admitir sus sentimientos por Emil, ni tampoco era un secreto , ya que sin contar a los Héroes de la Regeneración, Tenebrae y los tíos de Emil , Marta le decía a toda chica que pasara su mirada en Emil, que él era su prometido.- Quisiera que me dieras unos nietos en un futuro-.

-¡Papá!- exclamó muy nerviosa y completamente roja como un tomate.

-No tienes que venir a visitarme todos los fines de semana- le comentó su padre aun con sus manos entrelazadas – No es como si me fuera a ir de aquí- le guiño un ojo.

Padre e hija se rieron. Igual que en los viejos tiempos. Esos viejos tiempos, que Marta esperaba volver a vivir.

Ese fin de semana, Marta le haría caso a su padre. Solamente lo pasaría con Emil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO

Ese fin de semana tal y como se lo prometió a su padre solo se lo dedicaría a Emil. Había planeado tener una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, pero sabia que no era muy hábil en la cocina, así que decidió que irían a cenar. Aunque no le había contado aun de su plan a Emil.

Aunque no iban a visitar a Brute Emil asistió para hacerle compañía a Marta

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Será Genis?- preguntó Marta.

El menor de los Sage estudiaba en la Academia de Palmacosta y visitaba seguido a Marta.

-Veamos -le respondió Emil mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

Emil abrió la puerta , y efectivamente era Genis quién los visitaba. No venía solo, Sheena lo acompañaba.

¿Emil?- preguntó sorprendida Sheena, ya que esperaba encontrarse a Marta del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Hola!-los saludó tímidamente

¡Hola Emil!- le saludó Genis .

Marta se acercó a la puerta a saludar.

¡Genis!- Marta salió de la casa y se acercó a abrazar al más joven de los Sage.

-¡Hola Marta!- le saludó Genis devolviéndole el abrazo.

¡Sheena!- exclamó muy emocionada al verla. Igual que con Genis, se acercó a abrazarla.

¡Marta!- Sheena le correspondió al saludo.

-Pasen, pasen- los invitó Marta después de abrazarlos.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa y se sentaron junto a la sala en unos llamativos sillones rosa, Marta se sentó al lado de Emil .Genis y Sheena se sentaron juntos. Era la primera vez que Sheena entraba a la casa de Marta, y no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente.

La casa de Marta era muy acogedora. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un ligero tono violeta y de ellas colgaban muchas fotografías , desde que Marta era una bebé, hasta ahora que era una adolescente.

En muchas de esas fotografías, aparecía la señora Lualdi. Marta se parecía mucho a su mamá, a excepción del color de su cabello que era rubio claro. Al igual que su hija, la esposa de Brute llevaba unos broches con forma de flores.

Sheena vio muchos adornos con formas de diferentes flores. Nadie dudaría que a Marta le gustaban mucho las flores.

-Que bueno que se pasaron a visitarnos- les dijo Emil.

-Tenía tanto de no verte Sheena- le dijo Marta - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien , gracias- le respondió cortésmente Sheena- y ¿ustedes como han estado?-les preguntó a ambos, mientras pasaba la mirada de Marta a Emil y viceversa.

-Muy bien- respondió Marta por ambos, mientras sujetaba la mano derecha de Emil suavemente.

-Amigos ¿tienen algo que hacer este fin de semana?- les preguntó abruptamente Genis.

- Visitamos los fines de semana al padre de Marta- les comentó Emil- Pero este fin no iremos a verlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa Sheena.

-Por que dijo que iba a trabajar o algo así- Emil buscó la mirada de Marta para saber si lo había dicho bien.

-Sì, eso dijo- confirmó Marta y mirando directamente a Genis le preguntó - ¿Va a haber algo este fin de semana?

-Así es- afirmó Genis .- De hecho, esperaba decirles esta noticia desde que estaba en clases y solamente esperaba a la hora de salida, para venir corriendo a contarles.

-Suena de mucha importancia- dijo Emil.

-Les quería decir que Zelos va a llevar a cabo una celebración y quiere que estén presentes-

¿Es una fiesta?- preguntó Emil.

-Es más que una fiesta- Genis miró a ambos con una actitud más seria.- Va a ir gente de Tethealla y Sylvarant .Tanto Zelos como Colette, los quieren presentar con ellos ,para que puedan comprender la situación de tu padre y la Vanguardia.

A Marta la noticia le causó mucha alegría.

-La celebración es este domingo en la mansión de Zelos- les comentaba Genis .- Aunque Zelos, dice que se pueden quedar, a dormir desde hoy en su mansión.

-¿En la mansión de Zelos? - Emil recordaba, la vez que entró en la mansión de Zelos ;y de cómo ,no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo, por que Decus disfrazado de Lloyd, ingresó y secuestró a la hermana de Zelos.

-¿Van a ir todos? – les preguntó Marta, ansiosa de volver a ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

-Si- respondió Genis.- Colette, Raine, Presea, Sheena, Regal , y yo.

-¡Qué emoción! - Marta les sonrió a sus amigos, mientras sujetaba la mano de Emil cariñosamente. – Tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos de nuevo.

-Se supone ,que les diría esta noticia junto con Lloyd, pero no llegó- comentó Genis algo decepcionado .- Lo esperé media hora, pero justo; cuando iba a empezar a caminar para tu casa Marta, me encontré de buena suerte a Sheena.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Lloyd?- preguntó preocupado Emil.

-Lo dudo- respondió Genis .- Lloyd me comentó que iba a ir con Regal , a checar unos asuntos y que se podría demorar un poco.

-¿Lloyd va a ir a la celebración?- le cuestionó Marta

- Por supuesto- le respondió más animado Genis.- Al igual que en tu caso Marta, esperamos que esas personas que van a asistir, escuchen de parte de Lloyd lo que en realidad sucedió.

Sheena puso su mano derecha en su pecho. Algo que suele hacer, cuando algo la calma y una leve sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Marta.

-¿Ustedes cuando van a ir con Zelos?.- les preguntó Emil .

-Hoy- les respondió Genis.- Era mi intención preguntarles si podían ir hoy conmigo.

-¡Iremos! .- Marta se levantó de su asiento aun sosteniendo la mano de Emil a la suya .

-¡Emil! – le llamó al ver que el rubio aun seguía sentado mirándola al igual que sus invitados. - Tenemos que preparar la ropa que nos llevaremos.

-Solo traigo esta.- Emil se sonrojó al decirlo .- Tengo que regresar a Luin por un cambio de ropa.

-No será necesario.- dijo Genis llamando la atención de los dos.- Zelos dijo que él nos la proporcionaría.

-Zelos tiene todo bien calculado- afirmó sorprendida Marta.

- Es verdad- reconoció Genis. Sorprendido de hablar tan bien del Elegido de Tethealla.

-¿Ya nos vamos a ir?

-Aun no- suspiró Genis – Solo tenemos un Rheiard , tendremos que ir a conseguir el otro, se supone que por eso vendría Lloyd, para que así tuviéramos dos Rheiards .

-Emil y yo podemos ir caminando- sugirió Marta.

-De ninguna manera– protestó Sheena, que había permanecido muy callada.

-No tardaremos en ir por el Rheiard.- comentó Genis.- Iremos a Iselia a pedirle a Raine que nos lo preste .

-Está bien – aceptó Marta la oferta de Genis. Aunque ella sufría de la enfermedad del movimiento, sabía que llegarían más rápido en los Rheiards. Decidió, que se tomaría una pastilla para calmar los mareos, solo por tratarse de sus amigos.

-Entonces, Sheena y yo nos retiramos.- Ambos se pusieron de pie . Marta y Emil los acompañaron a la entrada.

-No tardamos – dijo Sheena.

-Aquí los esperaremos- les respondió Emil.

Marta y Emil vieron como Sheena y Genis se alejaban de la casa, con dirección a la entrada de Luin, para abordar el Rheiard.

Cerraron la puerta al verlos perderse entre la multitud y tomaron asiento nuevamente. Ambos se sentían emocionados de asistir a esa reunión .

-Me pregunto que personas irán a esa reunión .- comentó en voz alta Emil.

- Tienen que ser personas importantes- Marta puso su mirada en una fotografía familiar. Una donde salían sus padres y ella iba arriba de su padre. – Solo espero que puedan ayudar a mi papá.

-Ya verás que si Marta-Emil le sonrió a Marta.

-No sé que haría sin ti Emil.- Marta

Emil se sonrojó. Aunque Marta acostumbraba a decirle frases como "Eres muy importante para mi" " Te quiero" Aun no podía acostumbrarse a escucharlas. Pasó tanto tiempo escuchando que nadie lo quería y que él fue el causante de que el lago de Luin se secara, que escuchar que le dijeran todo lo contrario era extraño para él.

-Gr… Gracias Marta- Emil se pasaba su mano derecha por su nuca cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Tontito.- Marta se acurruco junto a él .- No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Gracias- repitió nuevamente todo avergonzado por la cercanía de Marta.

-Cuando te conocí te la pasabas pidiendo disculpas por todo y ahora agradeces por todo.-Marta se rió y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Crees que se tarden mucho?.- Emil le preguntó nervioso.

-¿Por qué me cambias de tema?.- Marta le pregunto lanzándole una mirada.

-Yo no estoy cambiando de tema- Los nervios se apoderaban nuevamente de Emil.

"_¿De que tengo miedo? ¿De Marta?_"Emil no comprendía a la chica a la perfección. De repente era muy dulce y en otro segundo su carácter cambiaba drásticamente.

Pero en realidad Emil lo que temía era de decepcionar a Marta. No podía creer que sintiera terror al estar junto a ella ya que la visitaba frecuentemente en Palmacosta. A veces ,Emil se sorprendía de el tiempo que pasaba junto a ella. No es que le molestara. Al contrario ,cuando estaba con Marta ;el tiempo pasaba volando y ,entre semana cuando estaba con sus tíos Alba y Flora la semana le parecía eterna.

-Oye Emil- Marta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Dime-

-¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos cuando rescatamos a papá?

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó con incertidumbre esperando no se molestara con él por no saber.

-Sobre Sheena.

-¿Sheena?- Emil creyó que se trataría sobre ella. No de la ninja de Mizuho.

-¿No recuerdas la plática entre Sheena y Colette después de que me rescataron del cuarto?.

-A… sí.- respondió Emil mientras ponía a su mente a trabajar.

-No te parece extraño que Genis se encontrara por _casualidad _a Sheena cuando quedó de verse con Lloyd en Palmacosta.

-Bueno… Sheena podría tener una misión secreta- opinó Emil.

-No recuerdas cuando estábamos en la cueva de Flanoir ,y Sheena mencionó que no podía quedarse callada; y Teneabrae, le dijo que en su profesión, era vital mantenerse en secreto y en silencio.

-Recuerdo eso- admitió Emil.

-Además- agregó Marta - ¿No viste la expresión de alivio que puso hace un rato al saber el paradero de Lloyd?

-Entonces lo haremos- señaló Marta decidida.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer?-

-Ya verás- Marta le guiño un ojo.

Continuará…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este fic HolyBlack. No creí que alguien lo fuera a leer, ya que como escribí antes solo hay dos fics en español y los dos los escribí yo.

Lamento el haberme demorado en actualizar. Mi laptop se descompuso y no he podido comprar una nueva, así que tuve que ir a cibercafés. Espero te guste este capítulo y los siguientes. Tengo planeado que sea una historia de 5 capítulos.

Por fin terminaron los OAV de Tales of Symphonia. Recuerdo cuando en el 2007 salió la primera , aunque no pusieron muchas escenas que me hubiera gustado ver me agradó el episodio 13

Me pregunto si harán OAV de Tales of Symphonia Dawn Of the New World… Si los hacen solo espero no quiten de escena a Zelos y Lloyd mis personajes favoritos.

Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
